One Piece High
by Doom-muffins
Summary: The Straw Hat crew in highschool at our time! Also i changed some things from the origonal OP: Kuina's alive, Shanks and Makino are Luffy's parents, Bellemeres alive, Robins 18 and some other things that have to do with the crew's parentsX3 ON HOLD!
1. Can you fill em up?

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP **

One Piece High

Chapter 1

Zoro was placing a math book in his locker carelessly as a teacher walked by. "Zoro," The female teacher started. "You should really take more consideration for things." She said in a slight threatening tone. Zoro just shrugged and closed his locker.

"Finally." Zoro commented as the last bell rang. Zoro wore baggy dark green pants and a black hoody with three dark blue swords clashing together on the front.

Luffy popped out of a class room and darted towards the doors exited the school. "FREEEEEEDOOOOOM!!!!" Luffy yelled as he ran down the street, but then ran into a wall.

"Same old same old." Zoro said with a shrug. He noticed Nami and Kaya coming out of a class room across from Luffy.

"Hey Zoro-son." Kaya called as she waved to him. A teenage boy with pale skin with a face full of zits walked over to Luffy. His orange sash indicated that he was the hall monitor. He gave Luffy a slip of paper.

"Luffy, Luffy, Luffy when will you learn not to run in the halls?" The hall monitor asked. "That's five demerits." He said then walked away.

Zoro walked over to Luffy and laughed. "You do the same thing every day after school. You'd think that you would get it threw your thick skull that you can't run threw the halls like that."

Luffy gave Zoro a weird look. "Since when has Zoro done what he's suppose to in school?" Luffy asked himself. Then Luffy saw a teacher behind him. "Oh I get it you're trying to get out of detention with Mrs. Skath by acting like you're really a non trouble maker." Luffy blurted out while pointed at Zoro. Zoro's sweat dropped. He laughed nervously and turned around. Nami and Kaya walked beside the teacher. Then, Kuina came up.

"Hey Zoro!" She called out. "That was very nice of you to help that little kid out today. He really needed that encouragement." Kuina said then walked off past him.

The teacher sighed. "Ok then, I thought I had you when Luffy said whatever it was, but a deals a deal." The teacher sighed. "No detention for you Mr. Roronoa." She said then walked off.

"What deal?" Nami asked.

"I'll explain later." Zoro let out. "I'm going to find Kuina." He said then he chased after her. Nami and Kaya gave Luffy a confused look. Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but then he realized he didn't know what the whole situation was either.

"Swordsman-san and teacher-san made a deal with each other." Robin said coming from behind Nami. "Swordsman-san help someone because they asked for it or he gets detention for something he must've done." She commented. "That's all I know."

"Weird." Nami let out.

Kaya's eyes lit up when she saw Ussop. "Ussop-san!" She yelled then ran over to him.

Nami sighed and walked passed Luffy. "I need a boyfriend." She muttered.

"I'll be your boyfriend Nami-swan!" Sanji said popping up with hearts in his eyes. He put his arm around her waist. She knocked him in the head and he got the message. He sighed and walked with her with Luffy tagging along.

Zoro caught up with Kuina and they were now walking together on the sidewalk. "Uh, well thanks." He let out.

"No problem." She said back. She nudged Zoro. "Can't let you be late for practice." She said with a laugh. They were now at her house. She ran on the steps. "Bi Zoro!!" She called back and went inside the dojo.

Zoro sighed and turned around. "Good thing too, other wise my mom would've killed me." Zoro thought to himself. He'd already gotten detention enough this year.

Luffy ran up to Zoro. "Can I come over?!" Luffy asked out of no where.

"Aren't I the one suppose to ask that and you answer?" Zoro asked. Luffy was completely clueless.

"In that case I say yes!" Luffy said thinking that meant Zoro was giving him the decision on whether he could come or not.

"Fine whatever." Zoro let out. Luffy looked at him curiously.

"Hmm." He said. "Are you ok?" Luffy asked. "You seem quieter."

"I'm just tired." Zoro answered. "I didn't get any sleep last night." Zoro said with a yawn.

"Ohh that would explain why you fell asleep in math. But it was pretty funny how the teacher threw the math book on your head." Luffy said with a laugh remembering the moment.

Zoro's sweat dropped. "Just shut it." Zoro said in a slightly agitated tone.

"Whats your deal?" Nami asked as Luffy and Zoro turned a corner.

"Zoro said he didn't get any sleep last night." Luffy informed.

"Hmm. Zoro seems more agitated than that. Maybe he likes someone." Nami said then went into thought.

"I'm right here ya know." Zoro said then turned another corner as if trying to avoid them. Luffy and Nami kept following him.

"Come on Zoro, you can tell us." Luffy said then tripped over a banana. Luffy stood up and stared at the dirty stepped on banana.

Zoro and Nami stared at him. "He wouldn't." Nami said as she looked at the dazed Luffy. He picked up the banana. And licked it. Nami had a disgusted look on her face, but Zoro just had a 'I knew this was coming' look. Luffy stuck the old, green spotted banana in his mouth and continued to follow Nami and Zoro.

Nami slammed Zoro on the back of the head. "What the heck was that for?!" Zoro yelled at her as he turned around.

"I didn't want Luffy to choke on the banana when I hit him so I hit you.

"Since when do you care what happens to Luffy?" He asked in a suspicious tone then kept on walking. Nami slightly blushed.

"Well I don't want him to choke and die!" Nami yelled with her hands in the air.

"Whatever." Zoro commented. They approached Zoro's house.

Luffy poked Zoro's back. "I'll come over in a few minutes!" Luffy yelled to him spitting parts of the rotten banana in his face. Zoro had a disgusted look on his face and rubbed the banana pieces off.

"Just call before you come over. And don't invite anyone else." Zoro said then pulled out a key from his pocket. He put it in the door knob and unlocked the door. "I don't want you calling everyone again and having a party or anything."

Luffy had a depressed look on his face. "Bu-but Zoro!" He whined. "Its so much funny when we have all our friends over!" He complained.

"Well I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of people." Zoro murmured and walked inside. Luffy sighed and turned around bumping into Nami. Her necklace caught on to the top of his school uniform. Nami blushed and Luffy started yanking back. Zoro was upstairs now and noticed Luffy and Nami out his window.

"Hey, what's going on down there?!" Zoro asked opening his window.

"This idiot just bumped into me and now we're stuck!" Nami said then tried to shove Luffy.

Zoro's sweat dropped. "Then just take off your stupid necklace!" He yelled back at her.

"Ohh." Nami said then pulled off her necklace." It hung to the top of Luffy's uniform. She yanked at it and ripped the collar of his shirt. The piece stuck to the chain of it.

"You idiot you ruined my necklace!!" She yelled at him pointing to it. Zoro shut his window deciding he's seen enough. He walked over to his bed and fell down on it. He groaned when he heard his mom open the door.

"Sorry I didn't knock, but you seem a little depressed." She said in a sweet voice walking in. She sat on his bed and looked over to him. "Anything you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Just go away." He murmured. He put his hands behind his head. "I just wanna sleep." He said with a yawn.

"I heard Luffy's coming over. I better make steak and sloppy Joes tonight." She said then went into thought.

Zoro sat up. "What are you doing listening to my conversations?" Zoro asked suspiciously and agitated.

His mom blushed and laughed. "I just can't help it your friends are just so cute!" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "And well," She started. "You don't really talk to me much anymore. You used to always come to me for help or tell me hoe your day was when you were younger, but now. . .you just keep everything to yourself." She let out.

Zoro suddenly felt a little guilty. "Well I'm older now and can handle myself." He gruffed.

His mom sighed. "I just miss my little Zoro-kun." She said then ruffled his hair.

"Mom!" He complained then pushed her hand away. Just then a slam came from the front door.

"Zoooorooooo!" They heard from a familiar rubber boy yell. They heard Luffy running up the stairs. He opened the door. "Hi Zoro's mom!" Luffy yelled out without any second thought that he just barged into someones house and just went inside a room without knocking or any warning.

Zoro's sweat dropped and he sighed. "I thought I told you to call before you came over." Zoro said laying back down.

"Oh yeeaaah." Luffy said then going into a flash back.

"And you should've knocked." Zoro informed.

"But she doesn't knock." Luffy said pointing to Zoro's mom.

She laughed and walked out the door. "Sorry Zoro-kun!" She called out while walking down the stairs. Zoro sighed and Luffy laughed.

"Can we go swimming!?" Luffy randomly asked. Zoro's sweat dropped.

"Why do you always ask that?" Zoro said then noticed Luffy wearing his trunks with a Hawaiian print along with his usual red button up tank top and straw hat that he never took off except for school (he refused then they threatened expelling him which he didn't know what the heck that was so Shanks had to come in and explain). "I don't get why you like to swim so much when you don't even know how!" Zoro said with his hands in the air.

Luffy gave him a blank stare. "I can with my floaties." Luffy showed Zoro his inflatable rubber ducky floaties.

Zoro sighed. "Alright get out so I can change." He said walking over to his dresser. Luffy walked out and ran down the stairs.

"When we get meat?!?!" He asked like a cave man.

Zoro's mom laughed. "In a few hours." She replied and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked and opened the fridge knowing he was going to saw something.

"I want a coke!" He said then caught it as she threw it at him. He grinned and instantly opened it making it explode in his face. He made a blank stare with the drink dripping off of him. He laughed out loud and drank the remaining cola. Zoro walked down the stairs and tripped on the last few steps colliding into the floor. Luffy and Zoro's mom turned around and looked at Zoro. Luffy continued to laugh and Zoro's mom gasped.

She ran over to Zoro and Luffy gave her a weird look. "Are you ok Zoro?!" She asked thinking that he must've had a broken arm or leg.

He stood up perfectly fine. "Uh, yeah." He said then was followed by Luffy to his backyard towards the pool. Luffy ran past Zoro and jumped straight into the pool without thinking. It deep end was about 12 feet deep and Luffy plummeted straight into it. Zoro sighed and jumped into the pool. Zoro's mom gasped and held her hands over her mouth.

Zoro came up with a laughing Luffy. "I guess I forgot to put on my floaties first!" He said then Zoro threw him on the edge of the pool. Luffy walked over to Zoro's mom and handed his floaties to her. "Can you fill em up?"

yeah so i made Zoro's mom perky XDlol unlike him. So what do you guys think? Please comment :3


	2. dirty trick!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

Chapter 2

Zoro was kicked back in the pool with is hands behind his head floating in peace. Well, almost. Luffy was kicking his legs and arms back and forth trying to swim with the two floaties on his arms and the two inner tubes placed on him. He looked utterly ridiculous, but without them he would just sink to the bottom of the pool. Luffy stretched out his left arm and grabbed his fifth soda from the table next to the pool that had an umbrella shading it.

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro started. "Keep drinking and your gonna be in a warm spot soon enough." Zoro said and sighed when Luffy gave him a blank stare.

"Whatcha mean Zoro?" He asked and stretched his arm back to the table to put his drink back.

"Never mind." He said casually.

"And remember to be careful when you use your gum gum abilities. Zoro's mom said butting in bringing Luffy another drink. "You know you'll be just used as a test subject if they figure out you ate a cursed fruit." She warned. "Good thing they don't know it exist other wise they'd have a closer eye on people." She said and went into thought.

"Don't worry Mrs. Zoro's mom! I won't get caught and if I do then I'll just have to blast my way out!" Luffy said with a laugh. Luffy's friends were told about the cursed fruits from Shanks when they met Luffy a few years ago. They were shocked and the parents were a little awkward around Luffy first, but now they're perfectly fine with him. As far as they knew, Luffy, Shanks, Makino, and they're friends are the only people that know about the cursed fruits.

"Oi, Luffy!!" Luffy heard Shanks call from next door. He jumped over the fence that separated his house from Zoro's.

"Hey dad!" Luffy called out with a laugh. (Hmm random author thought: what would happy if Luffy inhaled a tank of laughing gas?). Shanks stood by the edge of the pool.

"Good day miss." He said to Zoro's mom and turned back to Luffy. "I have something very important to ask you." Shanks said in a very serious tone. Luffy paid close attention for once. Zoro opened an eye curious to what Shanks was going to say. . . "Where did your mom hide the rum?!" Shanks asked in a whiney tone. "She hid it from again and said that you know where it is now tell me!!" Shanks yelled making Zoro and Zoro's mom sweat drop.

Luffy laughed. "I'm not telling you old man!" But Shanks knew Luffy couldn't keep a secret.

"Oi, just as I thought. Your still a boy, a man would right away tell me where the rum is." Shanks said knowing Luffy would contradict to that statement.

"Hey, just because I drink juice doesn't mean I'm not a man!' Luffy yelled remembering Shanks' last stunt making Luffy look like a kid by giving him juice.

"Well, only a real man, like I said before, would tell me where the rum is." Shanks said with a smirk.

"Ok then its behind the couch!" Luffy yelled. Shanks laughed hysterically.

"Only a kid would fall for something like that!!" He yelled in between his laughs.

"Dirty trick!" Luffy yelled then pouted. Zoro sighed. "That's Luffy he said then ducked himself into the water.

Hmm weird chapter and place to end but o wells! gomen about its shortness though the next chapter i believe is shorter though X3


	3. That's Zoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP**

Chapter 3

That's Zoro

Zoro stayed under for a while. He relaxed his muscles and let the water take his grasp. He cleared his mind and shut his eyes. He then actually fell asleep under the water with out rising up.

Luffy looked back and forth. "Where'd Zoro go?" He asked then looked up the Shanks who just shrugged.

Shanks then pointed to the water. "Oi Luffy, he's under the water." Shanks called out then realized Zoro wasn't coming up. He knew Luffy couldn't go in, but when Luffy noticed Zoro was in trouble he tried desperately to move and save him. But all he accomplished was turning himself upside down. Zoro's mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner without a clue. Shanks was about to jumped in when he saw Luffy slip out of his two inner tubes and yank off his floaties.

He doved down and grabbed Zorro, but had a blank stare from there. "Uhh." He thought to himself. "How to get back?" They were 12 feet under. Shanks jumped in. He dove down and grabbed the confused Luffy who was holding Zoro. Shanks pulled them both up and placed them on the edge of the pool.

Shanks was in the water and smirked at Luffy. "You baka." He said to Luffy who had a pondering look on his face. Shanks looked confused.

"How to get Zoro out of here?" Luffy said still in thought. He looked around. "Hey how did we get up here!?" Luffy blurted out looking aback and forth. Shanks' sweat dropped. Shanks looked over to the what he thought knocked out Zoro.

Shanks jumped out of the water. "Is he breathing?!" Shanks as then laughed as he heard Zoro snore.

"That's Zoro!" Luffy said in between his laughs.

yes i know very short chapter, gomen!


	4. MY EYES THEY BURN!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP**

Chapter 4

Luffy shook Zoro trying to wake him up. After five minutes of no luck Luffy walked inside and came back out with two ice cubes. Shanks had a confused look but couldn't help but laugh at whatever Luffy planned. Luffy placed one ice cube on each of Zoro's eyes. A few seconds later Zoro shock straight up rubbing his eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" Luffy and Shanks laughed.

"A hoard of monkeys came after you and wanted to eat your brains but I told them that I had dibs so they ran away depressed." Luffy commented with a smile. Shanks and Zoro gave Luffy a 'wtf' look.

"Ok your not Ussop tell me what really happened." Zoro said irritated with a stress mark on his head.

"You fell asleep under water and Shanks save you." Luffy said leaving himself out giving Shanks all the credit.

Shanks smiled and ruffles Luffy's hair. "And don't forget you tried to save him first and got stuck under water, but didn't give up. He looked like such an idiot upside down in his floaties." Shanks said with a grin proud of Luffy and his commitment to his friends. Zoro had a slightly shocked expression on his face. He smirked and put his hand around Luffy's shoulders.

"That's why we're Nakamas." Zoro said then let go of Luffy.

"Well I'll get going now." Shanks said as he stood up.

"No daddy stay here!" Luffy whined. Zoro's sweat dropped.

Back in the kitchen Zoro's mom had a dark expression on her face. _"I wish Zoro would say that to me."_ She thought in her mind.

Shanks started walking to the fence. "I got to go and find the rum!" Shanks said with a smirk.

"What was that?!" Makino called out. Shanks sweat dropped.

Before they were married Makino served Shanks all the rum he wanted, but once they were married she was more cautious about how much he drank. Shanks jumped over the fence. "Nothing! I was just uhh saying that I should find uh gum! Yeah gum!" He said and laughed nervously.

Makino's sweat dropped. She laughed. "Its alright." She said with a smile. Makino went to Shanks and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You can have one more for today." She said with a smile.

Luffy covered his eyes. "MY EYES, THEY BURN!!!" Luffy said as he saw his mom give that kiss on the cheek to Shanks.

Zoro's sweat dropped. "Will meat make them better?" Zoro's mom asked holding a plate of steak waving it back and forth.

Luffy eyes shot open. He pounced in the air and graveled all the meat down like a starving dog. He barked. "MORE MORE MORE!!!" He yelled and Zoro's mom patted him on the head.

"Down boy." She commanded and walked back inside.

It was starting to get dark now. The sky was a mix of splashes of lavender, light and dark blue, and several shades of pink. Nami sat on the step of her house watching the sunset. She felt lonely and hugged herself as she shivered when the wind blew. A tear stroked down her face. "I wish you were here, Luffy."

different kind of ending i guess i didn't plan on ending it that way it just kinda flowed with it i guess


	5. Gomu gomu no rocket!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP**

Chapter 5

Gumo gumo no rocket!!

After Zoro went threw once again the suffering and pain of Luffy scarfing every last bit of the food and leaving the table a complete disaster is was finally time to go to bed or at least chill out in his room. Zoro walked up the stairs and took a right. He opened the last door at the end of the hall way parallel to the wall. A window lied on the end of the hall giving a view of Luffy's house.

Luffy was jumping behind Zoro and hopped in his room. "Time to change Luffy." Zoro started. "Where's you stuff?" Zoro asked looking around Luffy to see if he dropped it somewhere.

"Ohh yeeeeaaah." Luffy commented and went into thought (OMG HE THOUGHT!!). "I forgot it." He let out plainly.

Zoro sighed. "Fine, go home and get it." Zoro said pointing to the left where Luffy's house was. There was a window in Zoro's room showing a view of Luffy's house aligned by the one in the hall way separated by the wall for Zoro's room.

Luffy grinned widely. He opened the window and looked back and forth. He chuckled and stretched his arms over to the window of his house and back up to the other end of Zoro's room. "GUMO GUMO NO ROCKET!!!" Luffy yelled and blasted out of Zoro's house shooting straight at his window. His face was flat against it and he fell back. He had non breakable glass as his windows since he always managed to break them. Luffy shook his flat red face till it popped back to normal. Luffy opened his window and hopped inside his room.

He heard foot steps suddenly. The door knob wiggled around. Luffy started to sweat and the door flew open. Shanks walked in and looked around. "Oi, Luffy where are you? I know I heard you fly in over here." Shanks said as he looked back and forth. He smirked as he heard Luffy let out a giggle. "Oi, I wonder where Luffy is?" Shanks said as if he was playing hide and seek with a toddler and saw them.

Luffy giggled again. "I'm so smart." He thought to himself. Shanks looked up and laughed at Luffy going in circles riding on top of the ceiling fan. Luffy jumped down. "How did you find me?!" Luffy asked shocked.

Shanks smiled. "I had a hunch. "What are you doing back over here anyway? Nightmares?" Shanks asked then sat on Luffy's bed.

"No, I forgot my bag." Luffy said then got on all fours. "Now where did I put that bag?" he slammed his face on the floor and started to sniff.

Shanks laughed and noticed a nap sack leaning next to the pillow on Luffy's bed. "Oi, is this it?" Shanks asked holding out the bag.

Luffy popped his head up. "HEY THAT'S IT!!!" He yelled and grabbed it.

"Thanks daddy!" He yelled with a grin. "But why would you think I had a nightmare? You should know that there's no way I could fall asleep this early." Luffy said pointing to his clock.

Shanks shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time you came over with a nightmare."

Luffy pulled his hat down ever so slightly and placed his hands on the bottom of the window. He strapped the knapsack on his back and smirked. "Well, by daddy! I'm goin back to Zoro's see ya!" and with that said he grinned. "GUMO GUMO NO ROCKET!!"

Luffy shot out his window and skidded on Zoro's carpet. He hopped up. Head to toe was red from the fall. "Owies rug burn." Luffy said then jumped on Zoro's bed. He bounced up and down and realized Zoro was gone.

Shanks shook his head back and forth with a smile and walked out Luffy's room. "That baka." He said then walked over to the waiting Makino who was watching TV. "Whatcha watchin?" He asked as he plopped on the couch. The news was on. "Ugh, that's so boring." Shanks whined.

"I think you might be interested in this one." She said in almost a worry tone. Shanks had a confused look and yawned when he turned back to the TV.

The new cast man began to speak again. "And with that comes a new surprising change that will probably lead to an angry mob. . . This will be my last forecast (Yes I know that's with weather but I couldn't think of what else to say.) Any way, the alcoholic beverages will come to a stop in the following locations due to a protest against drugs and abusive alcohol drink beverages." The man cleared his throat. Shanks mouth was wide opened in shocked. "Water 7, Alabasta, Drum Island, and- "_Please don't say Small Harbor Village, please don't say Small Harbor Village." Shanks pleaded over and over in his head. _–and out very own Small Harbor Village." And that will be the end of the news.

Shanks had a blank expression on his face. He cried anime style. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed with Makino rubbing his back. He fainted with a white, pale face.

Luffy stopped jumping and heard his dad scream. He had a blank expression on his face. "What happened? Are they gonna stop serving rum or something?" Luffy asked and plopped down on the bed. He crossed his legs and waited for Zoro. "Uh oh." Luffy let out. "Nature calls." He said then walked over to the bathroom door in Zoro's room.

He opened the door which slammed into Zoro's face. Luffy walked in. "Hey Zoro what happened to your face. You look like some stupid guy slammed a door in your face." Luffy commented plainly.

Zoro growled. "YEAH STUPID GUY!!" He yelled out then walked out.

Luffy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with his hands in the air. "My business -dramatic pause- is done!" He announced.

Zoro's sweat dropped. "Didn't need to hear that." Zoro said as he plopped on his bed and looked around for the clicker to his TV.

"Then why didn't you cover your ears?" Luffy asked in a duh voice.

Zoro had a stress mark on his for head. "Just change already." Zoro said gesturing to the sack on Luffy's back.

"Oh yeeaah. . . I forgot about that." Luffy said then jumped back in the bathroom. He popped back out in an instant with a dark blue T shirt, black shorts, and of course his straw hat.

Luffy pointed to Zoro. "Hey when did you change?" Luffy asked noticing Zoro's Black shirt and pants (Like what he wears on OP.) "I changed earlier when you left. What did you think I was doing in the bathroom?!" Zoro asked irritated that he couldn't find the remote.

"Making out." Luffy said plainly.

Zoro eye twitched beyond belief. "WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE DOING THAT??!?!?!"

"I unno. You gave me a question and I guessed." Luffy said then jumped on Zoro's TV like a cat.

A stress mark appeared on Zoro's head. "GET OFF!!" He yelled.

"But I was getting the remote." Luffy said as he threw it at Zoro's head.

Zoro rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache. "Why must we go threw around the same thing every time Luffy spends the night?" Zoro asked in his head and noticed Luffy was giving him a weird look.

"You look tired." Luffy said with a smile pointing at Zoro.

"Ya think?!" He barked back and fell back.

Luffy jumped off the TV and walked over to Zoro. "Are you dead?!" Luffy asked frantically poking Zoro. Zoro started to snore and Luffy smiled. He walked over to Zoro's closet and yanked out a big dark blue blanket. He fell back landing on his rear. He laughed then put the blanket on Zoro. After that Luffy plopped on the floor and reached into his knapsack. He pulled out a pillow, threw his bag to the side, and got another blanket from the closet. He soon fell asleep and a few hours later started to chew his pillow.

gomen, i just noticed that its 'Gomu gomu no' instead of 'gumo gumo no' but anyhow how was the chapter :3 plz comment!


	6. Dancing pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

Chapter 6

Dancing pancakes

Foots steps could be heard walking delicately up the stair case. She turned a corner and opened the last door in the hallway. She smiled when she noticed Zoro spread out completely on his bed and Luffy snuggled on the floor twisted together in a knot. She walked in with light steps. She crept over to Zoro's bed and gently sat down. Zoro's head was merely inches away from her lap. She lifted her hand and stroked threw his green hair. She gave a warm and inviting smile. He groaned after a few minutes past by. She froze for a second then relaxed. Her blue hair glistened as it hung from the roots of her head. It barely went to her shoulders. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with red detailed markings. Her jeans where torn and rough with its blue colors fading out. It was about 9 am.

She let out a sigh and stood up. "Why do the pillows always have drool on them?!" Zoro said lightly making her heart skip a beat. She looked back down at him and noticed he was still slightly snoring.

_"He's still sleeping, good."_ She thought in relief. She walked out of the room, but tripped with a thud. Her face slammed into the floor. She turned her head swiftly around to see Luffy's arm attached to her leg. He snored and she lightly tugged at his arm trying not to wake him up.

"The heck with it." She said after several attempts to untangle her leg from his arm. She yanked his arm off and stood back up only to be greeted to the floor again.

_"What now?!"_ She asked as she turned around to see Luffy's arm curled around her leg again.

"Teddy." He mumbled then turned over yanking her with him.

She sighed. She yanked Luffy's arm off again then ran. She slowed down when she left the room. She glided down the stairs and noticed Zoro's mom making breakfast.

"Did you wake him up?" She asked with a sweet tone flipping the pancakes.

"No, he looked like he was having such a peaceful sleep." She said and slightly blushed.

"Then what where you doing in there so long? I also heard a thud. I assumed you yanked him off the bed." Zoro's mom said with a smile.

"It's a long story." She said waving her hand up and down.

"Well you're welcome to stay for breakfast and hang out as bit." She said and placed the toast on a plate.

"Ok, thanks." Kuina said with a smile and sat at the table.

"But what about the guys?" She asked as she pointed back to the stairs.

"I'll go wake em up. But it strange. Usually you wouldn't hesitate to jerk someone especially my son off a bed." Mrs. R said then sat across Kuina on the table.

"What's up?" She asked concerned.

"Oh oh nothing!" She said waving her hand up and down and with a slight blush.

"I'm just, not in the mood today." She said with a horrible excuse. "So no need to worry Mrs. Sakeira (that's what I named Zoro's mom)." The blue headed girl said in a slightly nervous voice.

Mrs. R smirked. "You aren't getting feelings for my boy now are you?" Kuina felt her face burn.

"No no no no no!! Nothing like that. I just- She was cut off by Mrs. R.

"It's alright." She said then stood up. "I won't tell." She said then put her index finger on her lips. Kuina sighed and dropped her head. Mrs. R walked up the stairs and noticed the door was still open. She walked in and tripped over the outstretched Luffy.

"Owies." She whinned as she rubbed her head. She giggled at the sight of Luffy. She stood back up and walked over to Zoro's bed.

"He is pretty cute sleeping." She said to herself with a giggle. She sat on the bed and wove her fingers threw his hair. Then she started to hum. A lovely tone blew threw her breath. She continued the ryme and was satisfied at Zoro's smile.

Then she pulled her hand from his head. She balled it into a fist and held it up high. She banged his head and put her head to his ear. "WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEAD!!! TIME FOR BREAKFAAAAAST!!!" She screamed in a surprisingly sweet voice.

Zoro shot up and shook his head. "What was that for?!" He yelled, but then realized he was screaming right in his moms face. "Uhh." He stopped.

She smiled. "Its alright." She said as she stood up. "Your always cranky when first wake up sleepy head." She said then ruffled his hair.

"Stop it." He said as he swatted her hand away.

She sighed. "Well I guess I'll wake Luffy up." She said then Zoro smirked. He knew the only way to wake Luffy up was to do something related to meat.

"I bet you my months allowance that you won't be able to wake up Luffy." Zoro offered confidently with his hand crossed on his chest.

His mom smiled. "Ok sweety." She said then crouched down to Luffy. She whispered in his ear.

He shot up and ran out the door. Zoro's eyes widened. "MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy screamed as he ran down the stairs.

"Ho-how did you know?" Zoro asked his voice weakened.

His mom smirked. She waved her finger. "I've known Luffy for years now, and he's your best friends besides –wink- Kuina." Zoro had a plain out shocked expression on his face. It quickly faded away.

He walked past her and went out the door. "I was just giving an excuse to give you a break from giving me an allowance." He lied and felt his face get slightly hot.

His mom smiled. "Of course." She said then followed him down the stairs. When Zoro finished walking down the stairs he was greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs, and other breakfast goodness. He took a seat and his eyes slightly widened as he noticed Kuina. He took a seat by her after getting his plate. Luffy was garfing down his food like a starved dog and Kuina ate pretty impolite as well. Zoro gruffed down his food as well when he felt his stomach screaming in agony. Luffy continued to grab food from everyone.

He attempted to grab Zoro's, but all that achieved was a growl. He then reached for Kuina's plate. But Kuina caught him in the act and swatted his hand away.

"Get your own!" She barked at him.

"But you already got it!" Luffy whined. Her sweat dropped.

"You just have to deal with him." Zoro said then took a bite out of his bacon 3.

She then snatched his toast. "Hey!" He yelled and put his hand out. "Give it back!"

She taunted him by waving it in front of him. "A swordsman should always be prepared, Zoro." She said with a smirk. "With a slow reaction like that you'll never beat me."

A stress mark appeared on his forehead. Luffy laughed before Zoro could say anything. "Zoro, you can't even beat a girl?!" He said in between his laughs. "I thought you wanted to be the best?"

Zoro slammed his fist on the table. "I **will **be the best." He said in a stern and slightly dark voice. "**No one** will get in my way!" Kuina jumped slightly back when he slammed his fist on the table then smirked.

"Tell that to her." Luffy suggested pointing to Kuina.

"Well." She said with a smirk. "I'm gonna be the best and at this rate Zoro will only be my sword polisher."

Zoro was mythed now. **"I WILL BEAT YOU!! AND BE THE BEST WHICH INCLUDES BEATING YOU!!" **He screamed and left the table.

Kuina rubbed her temples. "I hate it when he talks in bold text.

"I'll go get him." Mrs. R said as she sat up from the table. She walked up the stairs and turned the usual right. She stopped at his door. "Zoro-kun?" She asked sweet and softly. She listened, but there was not answer. She knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Go away." A gruff voice answered. She opened the door slowly. She peeked her head in.

"Are you ok?" She asked as softly as she could. She knew he was a comfort child, but his pride just got in the way.

"Go away." He said more sternly. She walked in. She knew he was wanting her to come in, but what kind of a weakling would he seem if he asked to be cared for and nurtured. He was a fighter. He stood up. She opened the door wider. He walked past her without a word. He paced himself down the stairs and stopped. He stared at Kuina. She looked up from her food, but Luffy just kept on eating.

She smirked. "Done from your little tantrum session?" He frowned. She knew it would just make things worse, but she couldn't help toying with him.

"Shut up." He said then walked up to Luffy. He hit him on the head and returned to his seat.

"What was that for?!" Luffy said popping up from his eating spree.

"For dripping slobber all over my floor." Zoro replied.

"Hmm that would explain my dream last night. Wet dancing pancakes. When I licked them, they tasted like dirty socks, an old floor, and drool." Luffy said with a laugh.

Kuina and Zoro gave Luffy a grossed out look. "You licked Zoro's mold infected floor?!" Kuina asked in shock.

"No silly, I licked the dancing pancakes!" He laughed. Kuina's sweat dropped.

"Well there's one reason why Zoro should vacuum and spray down his floor." Mrs. R giggled.

"But he's just too lazy to do it himself." Kuina added.

"Exactly." Mrs. R agreed. What they didn't notice was that Zoro and Luffy already left the scene in boredom.

so what did ya think about my dancing pancakes!?X3 Teh pancakes of DOOM!!! 3


End file.
